footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Morocco national football team
Morocco | image = | nickname = أُسُودالأطلس (Lions of the Atlas) | association = Royal Moroccan Football Federation | confederation = CAF (Africa) | head_coach = Vacant | asst_coach = | captain = Medhi Benatia | most_caps = Abdelmajid Dolmy (142) | top_scorer = Ahmed Faras (42) | home_stadium = Stade de Marrakech | capacity = 45,240 | fifa_code = MAR | fifa_ranking = 41 1 | highest_fifa_ranking = 10 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 95 | elo_ranking = 43 | highest_elo_ranking = 17 | lowest_elo_ranking = 81 | kit_image = | first_international = 3–3 (Beirut, Lebanon; 19 October 1957) | biggest_win = 13–1 (Casablanca, Morocco; 6 September 1961) | biggest_defeat = 6–1 (Tokyo, Japan; 11 October 1964) | world_cup_apps = 5 | world_cup_first_app = 1970 | world_cup_best = Round of 16, 1986 | regional_cup_name = Africa Cup of Nations | regional_cup_apps = 16 | regional_cup_first_app = 1972 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 1976 }} The Morocco national football team, nicknamed "Lions of the Atlas" (Arabic: أسود الأطلس‎ / Irzem n Atlasi), is the national association football team of Morocco and is controlled by Royal Moroccan Football Federation, the government body for football in Morocco. It is currently managed by Hervé Renard. Results and fixtures 2017 |score = 6–0 |report = Report (CAF) Report (FIFA) |team2 = |goals1 = Ziyech Boutaïb Hakimi Fajr Mahi |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Moulay Abdellah |location = Rabat, Morocco |attendance = 50,000 |referee = Sidi Alioum (Cameroon) |result = W }} |score = 0–0 |report = Report (CAF) Report (FIFA) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stade du 26 Mars |location = Bamako, Mali |attendance = 5,000 |referee = Hamada Nampiandraza (Madagascar) |result = D |id=}} |score = 3–0 |report = Report (CAF) Report (FIFA) |team2 = |goals1 = Boutaïb |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Mohamed V |location = Casablanca, Morocco |attendance = |referee = Victor Gomes (South Africa) |result = W }} |score = 1–3 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Son |goals2 = Tannane Haddad |stadium = Tissot Arena |location = Biel/Bienne, Switzerland |attendance = 2,000 |referee = Alain Durieux (Luxembourg) |result = W }} |score = 0–2 |report = Report (CAF) Report (FIFA) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Dirar Benatia |stadium = Stade Félix Houphouët-Boigny |location = Abidjan, Ivory Coast |attendance = |referee = Bakary Gassama (Gambia) |result = W }} 2018 |time= 20:30 UTC+1 |team1= |score= 1–2 |report= Report |team2= | goals1 = Tadić | goals2 = Ziyech Boutaïb | stadium = Stadio Olimpico Grande Torino | location = Turin, Italy | attendance = 15,700 | referee = Marco Guida (Italy) | result = W }} |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = El Kaabi da Costa |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Mohammed V |location = Casablanca, Morocco |attendance = 15,000 |referee = Maguette Ndiaye (Senegal) |result = W }} |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stade de Genève |location = Geneva, Switzerland |attendance = 8,000 |referee = Sandro Schärer (Switzerland) |result = D }} |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = El Kaabi Belhanda |goals2 = Greguš |stadium = Stade de Genève |location = Geneva, Switzerland |attendance = 7,000 |referee = Lionel Tschudi (Switzerland) |result = W }} |score = 1–3 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Purje |goals2 = Belhanda Ziyech En-Nesyri |stadium = A. Le Coq Arena |location = Tallinn, Estonia |attendance = 4,756 |referee = Marius Avram (Romania) |result = W }} |score = 0–1 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Bouhaddouz |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium |location = Saint Petersburg, Russia |attendance = 62,548 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |result = L }} |score = 1–0 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = Ronaldo |goals2 = |stadium = Luzhniki Stadium |location = Moscow, Russia |attendance = 78,011 |referee = Mark Geiger (United States) |result = L }} |score = v |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Kaliningrad Stadium |location = Kaliningrad, Russia |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Morocco |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Morocco |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Comoros |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Morocco |attendance = |referee = |result = }} 2019 |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = Malawi |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Squad Current squad * The following 23 players were called up for the 2018 FIFA World Cup: * Match date: 15 - 20 – 25 June 2018 * Opposition: , and * Caps and goals are correct as of 20 June 2018, after the match against Portugal. |caps=11|goals=0|club=Girona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=29|goals=0|club=Numancia|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=IR Tanger|clubnat=MAR}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Lille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=30|goals=1|club=İstanbul Başakşehir|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=59|goals=2|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=27|goals=1|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=35|goals=3|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=20|goals=9|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=52|goals=1|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=49|goals=5|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Getafe|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=61|goals=7|club=Al-Jazira|clubnat=UAE}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Caen|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=46|goals=4|club=Leganés|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=12|goals=11|club=RS Berkane|clubnat=MAR}} |caps=19|goals=7|club=Yeni Malatyaspor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Málaga|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=16|goals=3|club=St. Pauli|clubnat=GER}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for the team in the last 8 months. |caps=9|goals=1|club=Raja Casablanca|clubnat=MAR|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Amiens|clubnat=FRA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Wydad Casablanca|clubnat=MAR|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Dijon|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 11 November 2017}} |caps=13|goals=4|club=Genoa|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 11 November 2017 PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Wydad Casablanca|clubnat=MAR|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Utrecht|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Wydad Casablanca|clubnat=MAR|latest=v. , 11 November 2017 PRE}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Nantes|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al Ahly|clubnat=EGY|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=9|goals=2|club=Nîmes|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 11 November 2017}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA|latest=v. , 11 November 2017}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=Groningen|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , 11 November 2017}} SUS Player is suspended INJ Did not make it to the current squad due to injury DEC Player declined the call-up to the squad PRE Preliminary squad / standby Current technical staff Honours *'Africa Cup of Nations' :Winner (1): 1976 :Runners-up (1): 2004 :Third place (1): 1980 * Arab Nations Cup :Champions (1): 2012 * African Nations Championship :Champions (1): 2018 External links Category:CAF international teams